Kryptonite
by periwinkle.love
Summary: “You’re like kryptonite to me you know?” you state as if it’s something everyone should know. Cam.


Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Nada. =[

* * *

Carly looks at your with her brown eyes bearing into yours. It feels like she can see through you, into you even, as if she's the only one who can see the real you. It's as if in her eyes, you're weak, naïve, and confused. Things didn't work like that with Carly. She didn't buy your tough girl mask. She was your best friend. It gave her priority to see the softer side of you.

"Sam, please, now?" she asks, whispering quietly. You give in. Your knees are weak, you can't move, and your eyes stay focused on hers. Those chocolate brown eyes. They were the ones that drove you crazy, that hypnotized you and made her follow her every whim. You drop everything, your feet dragging along across the floor towards her. You see her smile slightly. Her smile is tired, tired from telling you what to do, tired of looking after you. You can't help it. That's who you are.

"I'm sorry Carls," you start but she interrupts you before you can finish. She holds her finger to your lips leaning towards you, her arms already wrapped around your neck. She's breathing slowly. You feel her breath tickle you as the hot air spreads across your face.

"Sam. It's you. You can't help it. And this is me. You protect me, and I'll look after you. We've got a deal going here remember?" she reminds you, smiling wider as if to reassure your thoughts. Your eyes stray down, ashamed of what you've done. It's always like this. It ends and it starts like this and every time she's got to put up with it and put back your pieces. She notices you've gone silent, an unusual task for you. You can never seem to shut your mouth. Her fingers, so light and cold touch your face finally grasping your chin as she pulls it upwards until you have no choice but to face her.

"You're like kryptonite to me you know?" you state as if it's something everyone should know.

"Are you Superman now Sam?" she chuckles. You both sit down on opposite sides of the couch.

"I could be, for you…" you whisper. She looks at you with this face, full of curiosity. It's something about her face that tells you that maybe, she wants the same thing you want. It's normal to want something you can't have. Right?

"Sam." She says sternly. "We have to talk about this." You completely agreed. Things were changing yes. You noticed it first, though you would never admit it. As much as you tried to ignore it, your heart still soared every time she shined her pearly whites towards you. It still came crashing down whenever you saw her with him, though lately you hadn't seen a lot of that. And yes, her brown eyes were kryptonite to you. They made you bend to her every request. She had you hanging on a string and you were scared this talk would cut you off and leave you drifting and falling only to end up crashing hard on the ground.

"What do we need to talk about?" you lie innocently, your face turning to the side as if to make it clear that no, you really didn't know what she wanted from you. But of course you knew what she wanted to talk about! She wanted to talk about the secret stolen kisses. Fast brushes of your lips against her shoulders, her forehead, her nose. There was even an occasion where your lips nearly brushed against hers but your mind knew to pull away quickly. No, it wasn't only these small kisses. Was it the lingering hugs? Or wait, could it be that she finally realized that the spaces in between her fingers were meant for yours? Yes, over the past few weeks, these little…things drove both of you crazy. And now, here was your punishment, she wanted an answer or to end it all.

"Sam. You know. Things have been different lately," she says, her eyes begging yours to look back into hers. They were searching for an answer in your blank ones.

"Carls, I'm sorry, I could stop, I don't know what I'm doing," you rush quickly. Yes you may have feelings for her, but her friendship was one thing you did not want to lose as of that moment.

"No wait Sam, it's not like I want you to stop," she replies her head bent down. Her brown eyes are confused and sad. Wait? Did she just say she didn't want you to stop? She looks up once again expecting for you to answer. Again. Kryptonite. Could you give her the answer she was looking for?

"Okay. Here's how I see it. What you and I have, it's different Carly. What I feel for you Carly? It's different." She is speechless and can't answer you back. The silence covers the room and your heart is heavy because you've confessed something that you should have just kept inside. There was nothing left to do but to finish what you had started.

"Carly, let me be honest with you because I haven't been over these few weeks so hear me out okay?" you ask. Taking a deep breath before you continue, she stares at you patiently, waiting for you, waiting for the truth she deserved to hear.

"Carly Shay, over the last few weeks, I think, and I'm almost 100% sure, that I've been falling in love with you. I want to be with you, if that's possible and all I would want is for you to feel the same way. The thing is Carls, that's not my decision to make. It's yours. And I'd wait forever just to able to call you mine. Carly, see, right now, you're a major part of my life. You're like a daisy. Did you know that it's like a secret that's hidden but sometimes it stands for the truth? Yeah Carls, you're like the daisy of my life. And Carly, for me, things have changed, totally. If you don't feel the same way, I'm fine with being friends and we can forget about this conversation. I can do that. We can do that." You finish all tired and confused. At this point tears have started to pour out and are falling against your cheeks. The cold liquid dripping down reminding you of her fingers, ice cold, dragging down your face when she needs you most. Right now, you need her.

"Sam. Did you know a daisy is used to confess undying love?" she smiles at you. She crawls closer and pulls you into her. Your hands land on her waist and her arms around your neck resting on your shoulders, just like always. It wasn't the answer you wanted but it would do.

"Don't you get it Sam?" she asks you. "I love you too. Or at least I'm learning too. Now let me talk." You watch her eyes, her mouth, and feel her hands grab yours, finally filling those spaces the way you've always wanted her too.

"Sam, you're my Superman. My protector and the one who's gonna be there when I need someone. Now, things are different and we're going to have to learn how to deal and everything but for now. I'm yours and your mine. Got it?" she asks or well demands. You grin as you kiss the tip of her nose.

"Got it. I told you. Kryptonite, cupcake. You got my knees all weak and weird."

"I've got Sam Puckett weak and weird? Oh, this is good," she laughs. She holds you in her arms. You hold hers in yours.

"Only you Carly Shay. Only you," you reply.


End file.
